Pokemon: The Rising Sun
by Fischman
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story, so don't scorn me too badly. I hope it becomes as amazing as some of the stories I've read on fanfiction, although I doubt I'll be as fantastic as some of the authors on Fanfic. Anyway, hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction Community! This is my first story, and I'm hoping it'll be great! It's a Pokemon story, and it starts with the main character waking up late. (Sounds like my average morning) Try to be more on the "Constructive" side of constructive criticism, because I'll definitely need the help, and I'll try to churn out one episode/chapter every week. No promises! I'll try to ask a few questions at the beginning of each chapter, so here are the first two: One, how do you get the symbol above the e for Pokemon? And My other question is how do you want the story to unfold? (Things in the text, not the actual plot, such as maturity, tone, etc.) Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Protagonist Wakes up Late**

Great. Just Great.

I've woken up late, on what could be the biggest day of my life. This was the day that every one went to sleep early for, got up early for, and I had woken up _late. _This was the day Pokemon Trainer cards were issued, once a year, for those who were chosen. Only the strongest, smartest, and most determined are chosen. Needless to say, I was _more_ than ecstatic about my chances

"Honey!" Mom yelled from downstairs "You have to get going! It's almost begun!" Judging by the sun's position, I knew I was late for preparations, but almost starting? What was I doing last night?! "Get up!" Mom shouted one last time, followed by an irritated sigh.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, stumble-hopping into a fresh pair of jeans, trying to identify the scent wafting up to my room. Pancakes? Doesn't matter anyhow I thought, I can't eat them. With my time? Pfft.

After shoving myself into some clothes I ran out the door, yelling "Bye! See you as a Trainer!" I could almost _sense _my sister rolling her eyes. I ran to the center of our small hamlet, just missing the first name. Phew.

"You're late! What Gives?!" I would know that voice from anywhere. It was my best friend since Kindergarten, Rachel. "You said meet to meet at center square, 5 AM! It's..." My friend stopped to check her watch "11 o'clock now! Geez, And you say I' can't keep track of time." I caught a fierce glare emanating from my best friend's eyes

"At least I'm here now, so we're in it together from here on out" She rolled her eyes "Who was the first announced?"

"Stephanie Wilcox" She sighed. I wasn't surprised one bit. Though my home town was small, there was always a mansion on the hill, looming down on our entire existence. That was the Wilcox home, the richest people for miles. For once, her bribe worked. Great. That was the last thing I needed to compete with. They called about 20 more names, and then one last name was called.

My own.

**Well, that chapter was fairly short, but It's the introductory chapter. What else is there to write? Anyway, give me some feedback on how you like it, if you don't like it, etc. As long as someone likes it, I'll keep going. Just show me some tips tricks, and ideas. Thanks! Hope you like it, and (Hopefully) Talk to you guys next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I'm back at my computer, and I'm writing another chapter! I know I said once a week, however I want to get into the story a bit more before going on a regular schedule. So, questions at the beginning: Any suggestions for the protagonist's name? And no, not Ash Ketchum. And two, what Pokemon should he have? I've already decided on a starter, but after that, I'm relying on you guys (Yeah yeah yeah I'm lazy. Don't get your knickers in a twist over it). With that, let chapter two Begin!**

**Chapter Two: Things Breakdown**

My name was called . _My name was called! _The thought kept bouncing through my head, and I stood petrified of shock. I was about to jump in joy, when I heard a quiet sob next to me. It was my Rachel, sitting beside me, knees curled up to her head.

"I wasn't chosen. _I can't be a Pokemon trainer." _She sobbed more, "I'll never go on this great adventure of defeating all the gym leaders, and reigning supreme on the elite 4. Never!" She was now the center of attention, sobbing for the whole world to hear.

"Hey" I said, kneeling to see her face "Maybe you can't be a Pokemon trainer, but instead, you can be an explorer." She gave me a look that said she wasn't on board with that idea. At all. " Hey, look okay, calm down. It'll be alright. You can come with me, on my Pokemon adventure. We'll share it, together."

"Um," said one, rather round man "I don't believe that's allowed. If you look in Pokemon regula-"

"Be quiet dude, okay?" I said. "I'm trying to help out a friend. Keep your bulbous nose out of it." I half-shouted with a glare. I turned back to my friend "Hey, don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Actually, I do, I have my licen-"

"Just SHUT UP!" I screamed with a sigh "Gees, do you have any emotions at all? My goodness." I stated matter-of-factually. "Everyone else is just standing and listening, but you, sir, are being completely heartless, so go crawl back to your house to play with your Pokemon plushies. Okay?" That finally shut him up. I turned back to my friend one last time "Now come on, this is _our Pokemon adventure. _So let's make the most of it." She wiped her eyes, looked at me, and nodded.

"Okay" Rachel stated simply. "I'll go." I heaved a sigh of relief at this. My rage-fest wasn't for nothing.

"Now" I said with a grin, "Let's get _our _Pokemon license" I took her hand, and lifted her up, and we walked to the podium together.

She said one thing on our way "Are you going to put emphasis on _our _every time?" I just laughed.

Once we got there I said, "Sorry it took so long" I flashed a cheesy grin "There was an emotional breakdown in aisle 3"

"Oh shut up," Said my friend "Let's get this over with," She tried to stay serious, but eventually she grinned too.

There was a whole procession after the lat two Pokemon trainers were announced, but nothing extremely noteworthy happened. It was time to set off. I packed a bag full of my every-day survival necessities, including extra clothes, some beef jerky, and my DS, which I'd had since I was... Five? I'm not entirely sure. We met at town square, asked each other "Ready?" Then departed.

"WAIT!" It was my mom, "Honey, don't forget these shoes. It's physically impossible to run without them! And your Poke-balls too! What kind of Pokemon trainer can't catch Pokemon?" I said my thanks, then we finally departed. I was forgetting one thing though. A Pokemon of my own.

**And that's the end of chapter two. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to read all your reviews, and I saw how you're supposed to get the dash above the e, but I don't have a number lock key, and spell-check didn't work either. So it's gonna be Pokemon, because that's the best I can do. Give any suggestions you feel appropriate, and again; Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's time for the Third Chapter! Starter Pokemon is arriving at the station! Again, if you have any suggestions for Pokemon, or character's name, suggest away! Questions at the beginning of the chapter: Should the (Still nameless) protagonist keep the edge that was revealed in the last chapter, or should it slowly go away? And do you guys like these questions? Or do they just bore you? Anyway, Enjoy**

**Chapter Three: The Adventure Begins!**

And so, with Pokemon license in hand, a slightly-sobbing best friend in my other, I set off for route one, or what I _thought _was route one. "Funny, I don't remember there being this many trees on the map... Oh well!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Rachel.

"Nope. Let's go!" I laughed. "Life is always better with a hint of mystery, Come on!" I tugged at her wrist.

"Aw c'mon can't we-"

"Nope! Follow me! It's a Pokemon _adventure _Rachel! What's an adveture if you're following the beaten path? Hurry Up!" I ran ahead, laughing the whole time.

"Hey! Wait up!" She began laughing too. "C'mon, That's not funny"

I eventually came back to her, after about ten minutes of running and hiding "Boo" I said from behind her

"Agh! Darn it, you're going to give me a heart attack!" I just couldn't stop laughing, "Quit it! You're such a jerk" Suddenly there was a loud roar from nearby, followed by a squeal, which quickly died out. "Let's pick up the pace" Rachel said. I could only nod.

We ran like our lives depended on it, which at the time we assumed it did, until we reached a clearing with a river through the middle. "Wow" I said breathlessly "It's beautiful!" We saw some Deerling run by, followed by some protective looking Sawsbuck, glaring at us in a way that could only be described as "Fatherly"

"Their form in winter is so majestic!" Rachel sighed "In my next life I want to be a Sawsbuck" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but said nothing. Seeing those Deerling and Sawsbuck made me realise that this was a Pokemon adventure, and I still had no Pokemon. That thought was quickly interrupted by another mighty roar, and then I saw a humongous orange-red shape rear it's big head.

"Arcanine" I muttered breathlessly. I then saw a much smaller Growlithe come out from between the Arcanine's legs.

"Awwwww!" Rachel said. "It's so cute!" She almost made a move towards it, but I held her back. "Wha-" she began

"Do you want to get killed? Back away- _Slowly" _ I put all the force I could into my voice. The Arcanine began to realize that we weren't after her precious child, so she walked away with one last growl. "Phew. You could've gotten us killed over there!" I spun back to Rachel "You don't just approach a Arcanine mother's child like that! What were you thinking?!" I realized I was now screaming, and had drawn a few Pokemon around me. "I'm... I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just- Sometimes you need to look before you leap, okay?"

The crowd of Pokemon all looked confused at the sudden change of pace "It's okay," Rachel said "Just don't flip out like that again. Who knows what other Pokemon we might attract." We began to walk away, looking sheepishly at the Pokemon, apologizing for waking them up, thinking they could understand us, when a brave Mudkip walked up and sat down at my leg, simply saying "Kip"

"Sorry, pal, but the fight's over. You can go bask in the sunlight some more, or whatever you do in your downtime." He scooted a little closer, and repeated "Kip" I sighed "Man, I wish I could understand what you are saying to me, but I can't. Hmm..." I pondered the predicament for a moment. "Nod if you understand what I'm saying." The little guy nodded. "Okay... Is 'Kip' All you can say?" he looked at me blankly "Kip" He said "I assume that means yes... What do you need?" The Mudkip looked annoyed, when a Kadabra walked over, looked at the little guy, and nodded.

_He wants to travel with you _said a voice in my head. This must've been the Kadabra. _So this is telepathy_ I thought. _Yeah, It kind of sucks, doesn't it?_ The Kadabra responded _Yep. Please stop._ I said one final time.

I looked at the Mudkip "You really wanna travel with us?" I asked him. "Kip! Kip Kip Kip!" He exclaimed entusiastically "Okay. Your funeral" I stated casually, though he didn't seem to hear. "What should we call you... Got it! Skipper!" Rachel raised her eyebrow skeptically. "What? Like the skipper of a boat! Because he's a water type! He likes it! Right?"

"Kip!" Rachel again raised her eyebrows, so he nodded.

"Okay," Said Rachel " If he likes it..." Skipper began to swim down the river, so we began running through the trees, trying to follow him.

"Wait Up!" I shouted. Rachel muttered something about "What comes around goes around," and "Karma" we ran for about twenty minutes until we reached a shimmering ocean. "Wow" I said in awe.

**And so ends Chapter Three! Nameless Protagonist and Rachel meet a Mudkip who they name Skipper, and journey to the shore of this region. I'll mention now; This is not on official Pokemon region, instead a sort of Pokemon mainland, where all types of pokemon lives flourish. So you'll be seeing lots of cross-pollination between Generations. Mega Evolutions are involved. Suggestions, tips, thoughts, etc. in the review box, and hope you enjoyed! ALSO DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Also please tell me if you guys like the story or not; I haven't really gotten a positive or negative from you guys on how you like it, and it'd be helpful so I can keep on keepin' on if I'm doing it right, and fix my mistakes. Thanks, and see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! It's time to type up a new chapter! This one will be about our first battle! So, I assume since you guys don't really answer the questions at the beginning, you don't like them, so I'll quit it. Anyway, let's begin!**

**Chapter Four: Skipper's First Battle!**

"Wow" I repeated after seeing the coast, and what lies on it. A _city! _That meant two thing: Warm places to spend the night, and possibly a _Gym! _After all, to defeat the Gym Leaders was the whole purpose of this adventure. For me, anyway. Rachel had a different plan.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted to me, because she was a few yards behind " Wait u- Whoa" She looked at me, no longer tired from our jog to catch up with Skipper. "Let's go!" She yelled. "Race you there!" I was all in agreement to her 'Let's go!' but to where I had no clue. We eventually got to the coast, when Skipper went "Kip! Kip! Kipkipkipkipkip!"

"What's wrong Skipper?" Rachel and I said simultaneously. The fin on his head also began to twitch, which I now know is something similar to 'Mudkip-Patented-Poke-Radar', so when that started going off, I got nervous. when I heard a small cry "Sno! Snover!" I guess that would be a Snover. Strange that they'd live in such a tropical climate. "Alright, SKipper! Get ready for your first battle!"

Rachel pulled me over and whisper-shouted "Are you _insane_?! That's a _Snover_, ice/grass type combination. Mudkip is weak to grass!" She stormed away with a sigh. Great. First fight at a disadvantage. After thinking this, I wondered if Skipper actually knew how to fight. I ran back over as quickly as I could to the battle.

"Skipper!" I yelled "Are you up to the fight?" He simply said "Kip" Determinedly, without even looking back. "Alright, do what you can!" Skipper ran at the Snover at full speed, but there were some shiny light particles coming out of the Snover, which must have been him healing. I noticed the roots at his feet, which was where he was healing from, I suppose. "Alright, Skippper! He's rooted to the ground, get up close and try to use melee attacks, where he can't dodge!" Skipper seemed to aknowledge, and complied to the order where, sure enough, Snover couldn't dodge any of Skipper's blows, but he was still healing. This could take a while. But, eventually, the battle ended, and Skipper seemed awfully proud of himself. I was proud of him too, and with that, we traveled off to the Ocean city in the dying light of day.

Once we got there, the first thing we noticed was the people, and how they looked. _At us_. It was as if they were peering into our very souls with their scrutinizing glares. I realized how travel weary we looked; and felt. I had a few rashes, cuts, and bruises, though Rachel seemed unscathed. Lucky her. It must also be unusual to see kids around dusk. I walked up to the closest person who wasn't glaring at us like criminals they couldn't convict, and asked "Um," I stuttered "D-do you know where the nearest Inn is? And... Where we are?"

"Yeah," He said skeptically, giving us directions, then saying "You're in Oceanview, the gem of the coast out here!" He seemed proud of his city, so we headed off for the Inn.

Once we got there, I asked, "Can we book the cheapest room please?" It cost 500 Pokedollars, and we payed him, so we went into our room.

Before we left, however, the man at the desk said "It's a one bed room... Are you...?" His eyebrow raise said _more _than enough.

"No no no no no no, we're just friends." I answered quickly, and though she'll never admit it, there was a small flicker of sadness in Rachel's eye. He gave us the key to our room, and we went to our room. Once we saw the one bed, I said "I'll sleep on the floor, so it won't be weird."

"No!" Rachel said back "It's fine, you don't have to do that! No, we'll share." We went back and forth, yes and no, until finally I caved and so the two of us slept in a bed made for one that night.

About half way through the night, I hear Rachel say "I'm cold," and so I gave offered her the blanket, but she wouldn't let me, saying I was "Too generous" and so we got really close, to share the blanket. So I ended up sleeping that night in an awkward friend-hug.

**And Chapter four ends, our heroes sleeping in a warm-ish bed for the first night of their adventure, by some stroke of luck! What will happen next time? No one knows, not even me! See you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 today! I've seen some positive reviews, and more than fifty views! I mean sure, it's not that much, compared to other things... But to have fifty people in a room, you'd need a fairly sizable room. I don't know, maybe I'm insane. That's the question for this chapter. Am I crazy? Probably, but I'll ask you guys. Anyway, back to the story!**

**Chapter Five: The Ocean City**

_Brrring! Brrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_ " Ugh. Five more minutes!" I complained. I'm not a morning person, at all. I suppose this is as good a time as any to describe how I look, and compare that to me in the morning. On a normal day, I have parted blond hair, fairly neutral facial expression, and average height. _In the morning,_ however, I'm curled up, a permanent scowl on my face, and a blond half-'fro. Needless to say, I look like a _god of beauty_ in the morning. Today was no exception, and Rachel saw it, and immediately thought I was_ dead._ Now, I knew I looked bad, but dead? Overstepping the mark a bit, if you ask me.

Anyway, after ten minutes of poking, prodding, and "A few more minutes!" I was up, and ugly as ever. Rachel tried to tame the half-'fro but nothing would change. Even Skipper shot a few water blasts at it, but to no avail. After walking around in a daze for about twenty minutes, the clock struck eleven, and then the 'fro just faded away. "And that," I said in an I-told-you-so voice "is why I'm not a morning person." paused, and said one last time "Don't question my motives," I said with a sly grin. Rachel didn't believe me when I said I _shouldn't wake up before eleven._ I love proving people wrong.

It was probably noon by the time we got out on the town, and no one stared at us anymore, which I didn't mind in the slightest. It was still slightly dark, due to winter, but it wasn't cold, this being an obviously tropical part of the Pokemon Mainland. I asked around about a gym, untill I got a definitive answer and decided to head over to see the place myself. It was a towering building, at least 20 stories high. In front was an electric sign that read "Gym; And not the one you work out in" In pixelated letters. "A wiseguy, huh?" I commented to myself. We decided to stroll in, and said to the nearest Trainer 'Hey, what is the Average level of the Pokemon in this gym? Oh, and what type?"

"Well, to get to the top, where the gym leader is, you have to fly, making this the air-type gym." He drawled slowly. I shot him an irritated look, which I hope told him that we are not stupid, and he picked up the pace considerably. "This is actually the starter gym for most folks in this region, except that _stupid _town southwest of here. Mapleville, those bumbling idio-"

"What did you just say about Mapleville?!" I challenged "I'll have you know I'm from there, and don't you think I won't stand up for it if I have to! I'll show you bumbling idiot! Geez, make you a bumbling idiot for the rest of your life if you don't watch your tongue!" I made a grab for him when Rachel pulled me back.

"Sorry about my-er..." Rachel stopped at this for a moment, weighing how much even knowing me would drag her down. "Friend. He's uh... He;s got a bit of an edge to him..." She laughed the fakest laugh I've ever heard, hastily continuing "We'll show ourselves the door." With that she rushed out of the building, with me in tow.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted "You can't just go ballistic like that! Not anymore! Some people would kill you on the spot for that!" She shot me a fierce glare. "No more of that from you. Hear me?" I nodded sourly. "Good. Now, go apologize!" Sometimes she was worse than my mother.

"I won't apolo-" My sentence was quickly inturupted by me saying instead "Owowowowowow!" Rachel had tugged on my ear.

"Now." Was all she said.

"I went back in, was nearly tazed by security until I explained I came to apologize. I said my sorries, and left redder then a cherry. I hate being proven wrong.

Rachel had this smug little grin on her face when she saw me. "See, that wasn't _so _hard, was it?" she asked. I chose not to respond, because I knew what would come out of my mouth if I opened it. "Anyway," she said perkily, " Since we aren't going to the gym anytime soon, let's walk around town, okay?" I nodded.

We went to the beach first, after changing into bathing suits back at the Inn. Skipper seemed to really enjoy the water, him being a water-type and all, and Rachel and I played Marco-Polo for a while with him, but with his sensor-fin, there was no contest. So we decided to walka round the beach when I saw a spray-tan that I would recognize from anywhere. "Look," I mutter to Rachel "It's Stephanie." She gave me a questioning look, 'Wilcox?" I half-asked, seeing if it rang any bells. Sure enough, after a minute of staring into space, remembering, her face lit up, then turned into a scowl.

She turned around, looked at us and said "Oh hey guys! I didn't realize the _loser train_ took a stop here!" She vaugley indicated towards Skipper. "Is that _thing _over there yours?" She snarled "Hah! I could kick that things rear end with my Pokemon if with my hands tied."

"I quickly retorted "And I see you're as friendless as always! Ah yes. This_ fine _Mudkip over here is ours. Y'know they're actually extremely rare in most regions! Oh, you look mad. Did _Daddy _not buy you one? Oh you better go set him straight. But he's a bit of a fighter too; care for a battle?" The look on her face said _Your on_. I had her right where I wanted her, frustrated, and flustered. Skipper was immediately ready for battle, and I thought I had it in the palm of my hand, when I heard Stephanie's piercing cry "Gyarados! Go!" I nearly lost my lunch at that statement. _Gyarados? _Oh boy.

Immediately I knew she didn't catch this herself, for it was roughly ten foot tall, mega buff, and _shiny. Look what you've done, stupid! _ Was all I could think right now. She had a smug little grin on her face. "Scared? I'd be, if our roles were reversed. But they're not, so you're out of luck. Sorry!" Skipper readied his battle pose, and the fight began. Immediately Stephanie started yelling commands, but the Gyarados payed her no mind, instead attacking in his own way. Now, Gyarados weren't the smartest Pokemon on the block, and Skipper could _feel _my determination, so he was trying his hardest to win, and it showed on his face. The cute little smile normally on his face was gone. With that added together, we had a _sliver_ of a chance.

And so, the battle begun!

**And thus ends Chapter four! Oooh, Cliffhangers, one of the authors greatest pleasures and readers greatest fears! Anyway, I by no means consider myself an author, and I feel this story is going fairly well... Tune in next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! This is my over nine-thousandth time writing this, due to sickness, camping, and file-deletion oh my. But I'm sitting down, to finally deliver you this chapter. I'll upload it onto the story so you guys know I haven't quit, however. it is an unfinished chapter, and as such this is not the final version, so check back every now and again. Anyway, I better make it worth the wait then, I guess. Fingers crossed! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**Chapter Six: Gyarados**

The Gyarados threw a shadow over my entire existence. Quite literally, actually, due to it blocking out the sun. I was about to turn and run, when I heard a little "Kip!" come out from Skipper, and there was a fire burning in his eye. I guess we were in it to the end.

"Alright!" I heard a voice from the sidelines yell. We had attracted a rectangle of people around us, forming a sandy battlefield. "I want a nice clean fight here, from both ends." He shot me a sad look, that said to me _Sorry dude, but you'll never win. _Right before the battle begun, Stephanie whipped out a red book with a white Pokeball emblazoned on the front.

"Hey!" I shouted across the battlefield, "You can't_ read_ during the match!" I loved books just as much, if not more, than the average guy, but during a _Pokemon battle?! _That was unheard of!

"Reading? Are you serious?! Do you not know what a _Pokedex _is?!" I looked at her blankly. "Obviously not. This," She said condescendingly "Is a _Pokedex. _It contains all the information of every know Pokemon on the planet. You just have to meet them." That was a bit counter-intuitive, I thought. Wouldn't it be better to know _beforehand _about the Pokemon that poisons you until death? But I guess that's _adventure _for you. 'Tell you what," Stephanie said with a smirk, "If you can beat _me _in this battle, then I'll buy you a Pokedex." Her smile widened, "But if you _lose... _you hand over all the money you have on hand right now."

"You're on!" It's not that I wanted a Pokedex,but for once, I was glad I left my wallet at the hotel room. "Let's do this!" I said with a gigantic smile. I then remembered I was up against a gigantic, red Gyarados. But, Skipper seemed into it, so I kept on going with it.

"If you say so... It's your funeral."

"Over my dead body! Wait..." I'm just that cool.

"Then let the battle begin!" Said the unofficial-official announcer.

Immediately the Gyarados went for the skies, and Skipper kind of just sat there, wondering what to do. "Well, Go!" I yelled to Skipper. The air around Gyarados became charged with some strange white energy, and it was all released i one, super-concentrated beam. Skipper began to dash away as fast as his legs could take him, but he wasn't fast enough.

The beam blasted him to the edge of the battlefield, and he laid there for a minute. "Hah," Said Stephanie from the other side of the field. "Hyper beam," She boasted. "The strongest attacks for Gyarados to learn. Only taught by a master trainer." She said.

"Or a lot of cash," I muttered from my side of the battlefield.

"What?"

"OR A LOT OF CASH!" I shouted across the field.

Started running over, saying angrily, "Do you want to feel what a hyper beam can do? I'll do it!"

"Yeah, sure. If, that is," I said with a grin that definitely didn't show how scared I truly was, " You want to be charged for murder." With that I ran over to Skipper, and looked at him. All his skin was charred, and his eyes were shut. He was stiff, but still breathing so I picked him up and ran him over to the Pokecenter.

"Well," Said Nurse Joy, "He'll be okay." she began to frown. "But he'll never be as good as he once was. He'll be slower, and not as strong." her frown deepened 'How did this happen?"

"Hyper beam." I stated bismally.

"Oh... We'll send his Pokeball to your hotel room as soon as possible. May I please see his Pokeball?" Nurse Joy asked

"His Pokeball?" I remembered when we met him, and I guess I just never thought of catching him. I put one of my five Pokeballs to his head, and tapped the button. the Pokeball closed effortlessly. "Um..." I began "Do you have any tape? And a pen?" Nurse Joy reached under her desk and handed me tape and a pen. I put the tape on the ball, and wrote on it 'Skipper'. "Thanks... Bye, I guess." Nurse Joy waved me away..

For the first time since the beginning of the battle, Rachel said to me, "You're really really stupid, y'know that?" I simply nodded. "But hey, we can always find another Mudkip." She said.

"Are you serious?!" I shouted at Rachel, "I just sent Skipper into a battle we both knew I couldn't win! He wanted to travel with us, so the _least _that I can do is see this adventure through. Because It's about the fun times we have on the adventure, not beating the gyms, or trainers, or Stephanie. So no, we _can't _always get a new mudkip."

"Okay, Okay." She muttered. "Geez, calm down." So we headed back to the hotel and began to laze around the rest of the day. I felt too guilty to do anything without Skipper, and Rachel didn't want to leave, so we sat there, all day. eventually night began to fall, and I offered to sleep on the floor.

Rachel had no objections.

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys! Between school and sickness and camping and file deletion, I haven't gotten much time to work on it. But it's here now, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, our band of heroes got their butts handed to them, in the least epic match of the century! Tune in next time, to find out what our hero will do next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm back for another chapter! Last time, Skipper got Hyper Beam'd in a fight, and he was fatally wounded! This time... I'll let you read it for yourself! But first, I need one thing explained; What is the life on a document? Will it be removed after 90 days, or will I not be able to edit it or what? Thanks!**

**Chapter Seven: The Escape**

I woke up unusually early, and after waking Rachel up said "C'mon. Pack up. We're leaving."

"Why?"

"Because we gyped Stephanie- In a way. I didn't grab any money before we left the hotel. So I gave her all the money I had on hand; none. She will surely be mad, and if we stay here, Skipper won't be the only one who got to try that Hyper Beam. So hurry." We packed in silence, knowing conversation would only slow us down. We left the hotel, and we almost left town when I remembered Skipper. "Shoot! Skipper! Rachel, you wait here, I'll go get him." She began to protest, but I had already began to run over to the Pokecenter.

"Hi," I said to Nurse Joy, panting slightly. "I'm the guy who brought in the near-dead Mudkip yesterday. Skipper was his name."

"He was already picked up," Nurse Joy said, confusion on her face, "A man claiming to be your father. Big, burly, black suit. Know him?"

"Contact the authorities," I said, as I began to run off. Stephanie's family had houses all over the land, there was bound to be one her, and so I ran to the tallest building in the city. Named after the city, it was the Oceanview tower, which doubled as a lighthouse. She was bound to hide there; it was the most expensive housing for miles. I ran in and said to the receptionist "Where is the Wilcox section of the building? I'm a representative for Pokecorp; I'm their newest employee."

He eyed me skeptically, but told me all the same, "The very top floor, room 3A." I thanked him quickly and ran to the elevator, but thought bettor of it, running up the stairs. I made it to the top, and began to catch my breath. After about five minutes, I knocked on the door.

The door creaked open, "Hello?" A big, burly guy in a black suit answered. "Who are you, and whaddya want from me?"

"Your daughter." I said, trying to be intimidating. I probably failed pretty badly. "I need to speak with her. Immediatley."

I was eyed skeptically for the second time in ten minutes when he yelled back, "Steph! There's a young man here lookin for you! You better not be up to nothin'!"

I grimaced inside. That was a double negative. Stephanie walked over to the door, in a sleek dress, and I couldn't help but admire her... Anyway! "Hey-" She said warmly, then her eyes narrowed, and she muttered, "You."

"Heya Steph, baby, mind if we, uh, step outside for a minute?" Her eyes narrowed even further, and she almost shut them, when I said, "You don't want your _ Father _to find out, do you?"

She re-opened her eyes, and said 'Yeah, Dad, we'll be in the hall for just a minute. Be right back!" We stepped out into the hallway, and then she said vehemently "What?!"

"Give me back my Mudkip. _Now." _I said, putting as much force in my voice as possible. There wasn't a lot of force there.

She laughed in my face "You think I held on to that garbage?! That thing couldn't hold up against my _weakest _Hyper Beam! He doesn't deserve to be a battle Pokemon"

"Look," I said civilly, "I know, and you know, that Mudkips are extremely rare, to the point of extinction. So you wouldn't get rid of it, even if it couldn't battle well."

She began to frown. "You're smarter than you look. But I'm not just giving him to you. Fork over all the cash you have."

"All the cash I have, right now?" She nodded. "But first, Skipper."

"Fine." She sighed. She handed over Skipper's Pokeball. Or, what looked like Skipper's Pokeball, but it didn't have his name written on it.

"Hah. That's funny." I said wryly "Give me Skipper's Pokeball. His _real _Pokeball. Now." I said with a harsh glare. "I'm smarter than I look."

After roughly ten minutes of explaining and debating and a little bit of lying, she caved. "Fine. Here." She said with a sigh. I released Skipper, and there he was, good as new. "Now," She said with the coldest smile I'd ever seen, "Your cash."I forked over my wallet, and she emptied it out, save one Pokedollar, saying "I'm generous."

"Generous," I paused "is not the word I'd use." With that, I ran off down the stairs, and left the building. I quickly navigated over to the edge of the city, where I met with Rachel and said, "Let's go." We ran off into the forest, running until we could run no longer, and then we just meandered through the forest, talking the whole time.

"Okay," I said to Rachel, "We're going to need another Pokemon, since Skipper can't hold his own against a stronger Pokemon by himself. So, I'm giving you the honor of chosing our next Pokemon, since I've always liked Mudkips anyway. Any ideas?"

"Hmmmm," She pondered, "I've heard tales of a Pokemon, one who is filled with so much mystical energy that they can easily become one of eight forms in the right conditions. It's called an Eevee, and it can live in most any condition before evolution, and though it has certain conditions under which it must evolve, people believe otherwise. Some believe it chooses the path it most strongly relates to. Up to the task?"

I laughed the heartiest laugh I'd had in days. "Am I _up _to the task? Are you kidding me? A Pokemon who can go everywhere we can and then some? One that has enough magic powers to murder us and turn into a gigantic monster of death _or _a beauty queen? Awesome! Let's go and get ourselves killed, eh?" We both nearly fell over laughing, and then I said "So where do they live?"

Rachel shook her head, "Everywhere, and more. Due to their ambiguity towards any task they can be extremely self-reliant and don't travel in large packs... So, yeah. Let's go lookin for some Eevees!"

We'd been carrying Skipper for a while because he was conpletely exhausted, but once we finished talking he jumbed out of my arms and gave an enthusiastic "Kip!"

**So, chapter seven is now in the books. Our heroes are on the seemingly task of finding an Eevee, and not dying in the process. Sorry that chapters haven't been coming out as quickly lately, just know that the series probably isn't over unless I directly say so, and during the Summer updates will definitely be few and far between, but not non-existent. Anyway, I've been rambling for a while, so see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm going to take a break from writing this story (For the 75 of you who have seen it) because I am going to be thinking of a more in-depth story. I've just been going where the wind leads me when i wrote, but now I'm going to crack down and get more serious. When I get back from my self-appointed vacation, I will take this down and put up the real chapter 8. Anyway, I will see you then! Sorry if it seems like I'm being lazy (Even though I am lazy...) but I will be back from my hiatus soon!**


End file.
